Aquele dia de chuva
by Uchiha Ayu
Summary: Um momento esquecido pode trazer muita confusão. Presente para S2Uzumaki Taty Lee UchihaS2 oneshot ShikaIno


**Aquele dia de chuva**

**Disclaimer – Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem**

Era um dia qualquer na vila da folha e Shikamaru andava tranquilamente pelas ruas, sem nada para fazer naquela tarde. Tudo estava do jeitinho que ele gostava. Nada nem ninguém para incomodá-lo...

- SHIKAMARU!

Correção. Alguém poderia sim, incomodá-lo. Mais especificamente uma jovem de 16 anos, com corpo bem formado e longos cabelos que pareciam fios de ouro. Esta também era conhecida por Yamanaka Ino.

– O que foi Ino? – ele perguntou entediado.

– Chegou agora da missão? Como foi? – Ino perguntou educada e sorridente.

– O de sempre... Uma chatice. – respondeu sem nenhuma vontade de prolongar a conversa.

– Quer jantar comigo e com o Chouji lá em casa hoje? – ela convidou.

– Não! Não quero segurar vela. – desdenhou o Nara, aborrecendo sua amiga e companheira de time que retrucou na mesma hora.

– Deixa de ser idiota! Nós somos amigos, companheiros de equipe! E, além disso, meus pais vão estar lá.

– Mesmo assim, obrigado. – Shikamaru disse, virando-se e em seguida seguindo para sua casa sem ao menos dizer "tchau".

Ino ficou observando seu amigo ir embora, ele estava estranho desde que pararam de ter missões juntos.

"_Acho que vou levar alguma coisa pra ele depois_" – pensou ela, se lembrando de que agora Shikamaru morava sozinho e provavelmente não teria o que jantar.

**-oOo-**

O Nara estava deitado em sua cama pensando no que iria comer, quando a campainha tocou. Resmungando ele se levantou e foi atender a porta já xingando mentalmente o sem noção que vinha lhe perturbar naquela hora. Porém, ele se surpreendeu ao dar de cara com sua amiga.

Ino segurava uma sacola com comida e sorria abertamente para o rapaz incrédulo a sua frente.

– Oi Shikamaru! Vim trazer alguma coisa para você jantar.

– Não precisava Ino. – responde o Nara, dando passagem para a loira entrar.

– Deixa de ser chato Shikamaru, eu sei que você está com fome e ainda não comeu nada. Poderia pelo menos me agradecer...

Ela parou de falar quando sentiu que seu amigo estava próximo demais e resolveu encará-lo para perguntar o que ele queria, mas se calou ao perceber que este estava com os olhos semi fechados e um sorriso suspeito se aproximando demais de seu rosto. Ele ia... Beijá-la?

Surpresa e confusa a Yamanaka não conseguiu pensar em outra solução, senão tapar seu rosto com suas mãos, sentindo de imediato que o rapaz se afastava.

– Até parece que eu iria querer agradecer desse jeito – ele brincou, mostrando a língua para ela.

Ino começou a sorrir sem graça. Afinal, mesmo tendo sido uma brincadeira, para ela não foi tão engraçado assim.

**-oOo-**

Naquela noite a Yamanaka amaldiçoou mentalmente o Nara, pois não conseguia de jeito nenhum pregar os olhos. Já estava rolando na cama a mais de duas horas, pensando naquele momento que teve com Shikamaru e que parecia fazê-la se lembrar de uma lembrança bem distante...

_# flashback #_

Ela tinha oito anos...

Seu cãozinho havia morrido, e ela fora enterrá-lo sozinha. A chuva que caía parecia chorar junto com ela, encharcando-a por completo, mas ela não se importava. O vazio que sentia dentro de si pela morte do amiguinho doía mais do que qualquer coisa.

De repente, Ino sentiu que algo a abrigara da chuva e se virou, encontrando os escuros olhos de Shikamaru. Ele segurava um guarda-chuva sobre ela enquanto ficava fora deste e molhava-se por completo.

Ainda chorando a garotinha notou que aquele garoto tinha um olhar de compaixão, o que a fez se sentir perto de alguém que parecia compreender sua dor.

– Meu cachorrinho morreu... ele... ele era meu a... amiguinho... – falava a pequena Ino entre soluços.

O garoto se aproximou, agachou-se ao seu lado, ficando bem próximo... Muito próximo...

_# fim do flashback #_

Continuava deitada em sua cama, estranhamente Ino não conseguia se lembrar do que acontecera depois. E com esses pensamentos acabou adormecendo.

Acordou com os raios de sol entrando por sua janela, se levantou, tomou um demorado banho, colocou suas roupas ninja e saiu para trabalhar.

Teria de trabalhar o dia inteiro na floricultura, e assim andava distraidamente pensando em seus afazeres; tão alheia ao que acontecia ao seu redor que nem percebeu que um garoto estava se aproximado.

– Oi minha linda, está sozinha?

A Yamanaka soltou um suspiro cansado, aquele era Takio, um garoto que não largava do seu pé.

– Bom dia pra você também Takio. – ela cumprimentou educadamente.

– Sabe, eu tava pensando se você e eu não poderíamos tomar um sorvete juntos hoje e...

- Ela não vai poder – uma voz atrás deles faz o garoto se virar enquanto Ino sentia um braço passar por cima de seu ombro. Ambos olharam surpresos para Shikamaru.

A jovem, entretanto, também sentiu seu rosto queimar, Shikamaru estava com o braço sobre seu ombro, abraçando-a.

– Ei Shikamaru vá se meter com seus assuntos. – disse Takio.

– Ela não vai poder porque tem missão comigo mais tarde. – explicou Shikamaru e impacientemente puxou a loira confusa pela rua abaixo - Vamos Ino precisamos conversar sobre a missão.

Depois de terem se afastado o suficiente Shikamaru soltou a mão da amiga e resmungou:

– Cara esse tal de Takio é um saco!

– Por que fez isso Shikamaru? – perguntou Ino sem entender.

– O que foi? Queria sair com aquele palerma? – ele indagou indignado.

– Não! Não é isso... É que nós não temos missão e...

– Deixa pra lá... – o Nara a cortou e virando-se foi embora sem dizer mais nada... De novo.

"_Por que ele faz isso?"_ – pensou ela frustrada.

**-oOo-**

A chuva lá fora caía impiedosa e fria. Shikamaru estava sentado no sofá de sua casa, afiando suas kunais quando alguém tocou sua campainha.

– Quem será a essa hora e debaixo desta chuva? – estranhou o Nara.

Porém, ele se surpreendeu quando abriu a porta e encontrou sua amiga loira com um guarda-chuva numa mão e uma caixa na outra.

– Ino? O que faz aqui?

Sorrindo abertamente ela lhe ofereceu a caixa.

– Feliz aniversário!

– Como você lembrou? – ele perguntou, recebendo a caixa e dando passagem para a amiga entrar.

– Hoje você me deixou falando sozinha de novo e eu fiquei muito indignada sabia? Daí eu lembrei que hoje era seu aniversário e que talvez fosse por isso que você estivesse chateado – ela dizia enquanto fechava o guarda-chuva e entrava na casa.

– Eu não tava chateado. – ele retrucou.

– Ah, estava sim! E não sei por que, mas ultimamente você anda chateado com alguma coisa.

– Me deixa em paz Ino – Shikamaru gritou e se virou, dando as costas para ela.

– Por que você está fazendo isso? O que foi que eu fiz? – ela perguntou incorformada.

– Você é muito esquecida. – ele reclamou - Nunca vai me entender.

Ela sentia seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas agora, não estava entendendo do que ele estava falando, assim como também não estava entendendo o porquê de ele sempre lhe dar as costas. Irritou-se profundamente com isto e gritou:

– Claro que eu nunca vou entender você! Como quer que eu te entenda se sempre foge de mim? – agora grossas lágrimas escorriam livres por seu rosto – Você não gosta da minha companhia não é? Tudo bem, desta vez eu entendi...

Shikamaru se virou para olhá-la, mas esta já estava correndo na chuva. Vendo o erro que havia cometido, ele correu atrás dela, alcançando-a e segurando-a por seu pulso para fazê-la parar.

– Não é isso! – ele tentou se justificar - Por mim eu ficaria na sua companhia o resto da vida.

Virando-se bruscamente, Ino afundou seu rosto no peito do rapaz, abraçando-o.

– Você é importante pra mim! – ela gritou - Não sabe o quanto é importante pra mim!

Shikamaru a afastou ligeiramente, levantou delicadamente seu rosto e depositou em seus lábios um beijo cheio de amor e carinho.

Um flash de lembrança veio novamente à mente de Ino.

_# flashback #_

– Meu cachorrinho morreu... ele... ele era meu a... amiguinho... – falava a pequena Ino entre soluços.

O garoto se aproximou, agachou-se ao seu lado, ficando bem próximo... Muito próximo...

Lentamente ele se aproximou do rosto da pequena menininha e lhe deu um tímido beijinho nos lábios; um selinho tão rápido mas ao mesmo tempo tão cheio de carinho.

Envergonhado ele se levanta e sai correndo, deixando para trás o guarda-chuva.

_# fim do flashback #_

_"Lembrei... Finalmente me lembrei do que aconteceu depois. Naquela hora, o olhar dele, o gesto dele eram tão confortáveis. Foi a primeira vez que meu coração acelerou e eu não sabia o que era, mas parecia um sonho..."_

– Eu te amo. – disse Shikamaru - Sempre te amei, desde aquele dia em que seu cachorrinho morreu.

Ino sorriu abertamente, fechando seus olhos para aproveitar melhor esse momento.

_"Acho que essas são as palavras que mais esperei ouvir em toda minha vida"_

– Daqui em diante vai ser diferente. – ela lhe disse.

"_Agora você me entende e eu te entendo"._

**Fim**

Fic betada! O roteiro é o mesmo, só está com a gramática e a ortografia um pouco melhor. Hehe.

Desculpem, não ficou muito bom eu sei, mas é que não estou acostumada a escrever fics que não sejam SasuSaku rsrs...

Promessa é dívida e aqui está uma fic dedicada com carinho à S2Uzumaki Taty Lee UchihaS2 desculpe a demora e muito obrigada pela sua review em Precious Time.

Bjão


End file.
